


Tomorrow is Just the Beginning

by unknowntrombone



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First Time, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowntrombone/pseuds/unknowntrombone
Summary: It was ironic really. Ginny Baker, the first girl in the Majors, who depended on the steadfastness of her reaction time for everything she did, never anticipated that Cara would kiss her.





	1. Chapter 1

Just seconds earlier, Ginny and Cara had been watching The Breakfast Club, one more in a long line of movies that Cara "couldn't believe she hadn't seen yet" and that she "just had to watch." Ginny had her arm around Cara's shoulders and she was leaning into her neck. Then Cara turned her head and, before Ginny could react, their lips touched.  
  
"Cara I'm sorry but I can't," Ginny confessed as she yanked herself away. Her heart was pounding and she held her head in her hands. "You-you are one of the best friends I have ever had. You are kind, you are funny, you make my life better in so many ways. I know we talk every night, I know we hang out every time I come back to San Diego. We are very very close, I know but-" Ginny trailed off and then heaved a sigh. "-oh how could I have been such an idiot!" She exclaims.  
  
"It's alright, really it is," Cara replied, her face had turned the same color as the dress Ginny wore when they first met.  
  
"I'm sorry, again. I mean, I like you a lot. It's just...I'm not _gay_ and...I guess you _are_ and-I should go."  
  
"Wait! We haven't finished the movie yet!" Cara protested as Ginny rose from her seat.  
  
"It's probably best that you finish it alone."  
  
"Why?" Cara asked.  
  
"Because-" Ginny's voice was beginning to waver. "Because clearly this isn't going to work! If I want a friendship and you want to be my girlfriend then this-then we-are not going to work!"  
  
"We can still be friends," Cara replied. "I made a mistake that's all. This doesn't have to change anything."  
  
Ginny bit her lip, trying to keep her eyes from tearing up.  
  
"Ginny," Cara said as she grabbed the pitcher's arm and gave it a squeeze.    
  
"I'm sorry, again," Ginny replied, her voice no louder than a whisper. Then she tore herself away from her friend and left Cara's house without looking back.

****  
  
  
_Thump, thump, thump._ Ginny tried to focus on her feet hitting the rubber of the treadmill and on the beating of her heart. It was where her mind would go when she tried not to think about the next duanting game. That day, however, she was trying not to think about Cara. About that kiss. She was not gay, that much Ginny knew.

 _And yet._ She was so happy when her and Cara had been together.

 _And yet._ Every text Cara sent could, even on the worst of days, make Ginny smile.

 _And yet._ When they hugged, Ginny felt the same sense of elation as when she struck out a player or hit a home run.

 _And yet..._  
  
Ginny made the treadmill go faster. Maybe if she worked herself to exhaustion, she would be too tired to think. Yet all it did was make her head hurt even worse as she felt like her entire world was being ripped apart. Everything throughout Ginny's life had been carefully compiled and structured by those around her, first by her Dad and then Amelia, her manager, and her coach. She wondered how she could even know how she felt about something as deep and personal as her own sexuality when she was still worrying if she was even able to think for herself at all. Were her feelings toward Cara, whatever they were, just another malfunction of that robot in cleats, imperfect and human as she unfortunately was?  
  
Ginny slammed her fist into the treadmill's emergency brake. The room was now completely silent save for her quick, gasping breaths as she tried to get her heartbeat to slow.    
  
"I should've known," she said to herself. "I play baseball for fuck's sake." She made her voice deeper, impersonating one of the many newscasters that was eager to comment on her life. "'Ginny Baker, the first woman to get into a Major league, is a lesbian.'" She let out a laugh, shook her head, and then went to the mat to do some stretches.

****  
  
"Evelyn, there's something I need to tell you," Ginny said as they shared some homemade pancakes and she was on her second mimosa.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"What if I liked someone and what if that someone was-"  
  
"Stop right there," Evelyn interrupted. "It's not Mike is it?"  
  
Ginny laughed. "No!"  
  
"If it's not him then it must be that new catcher, the Cuban guy, his name was...hold on a sec..."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Not him either. It's..." she sucked in her breath, closed her eyes and tried to undo the knot in her stomach. "It's not a guy."  
  
"So you like a girl?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"Yeah. Is that weird?"  
  
"Why would it be?" Evelyn replied.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just never thought I would, or I could."  
  
"I figure out new things about myself all the time," Evelyn reassured. "Did you know I can lick my elbow?"  
  
"How did you figure that one out?"  
  
"Long story. Blip was involved."  
  
"Of course Blip was involved. So are you going to show me or what?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No!" Evelyn exclaimed.  
  
"Then why bother bringing it up?"  
  
"Because I can do it. Next question."  
  
Ginny groaned. "Fine. So what should I do? Or rather, if you were me-"  
  
"-and I liked girls-"  
  
"-and you liked girls, what would you do?"  
  
"Well have you said anything? To the girl I mean?" Evelyn asked.  
  
Ginny looked away and shook her head.  
  
"I actually haven't talked to her, not for a few days," she confessed.  
  
"Well the girl isn't going to know you like her unless you tell her."  
  
"True."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?"  
  
Ginny got up and went back into the kitchen. "Seconds," she replied as she threw more pancakes onto her plate.

****  
  
  
That evening, Ginny took an Uber to Cara's house. On the ride there, she pictured several different ways that Cara could slam the door in her face and tell her that she never wanted to speak to her ever again.  
  
Summing up all of her courage, Ginny rang Cara's doorbell. The door opened on Mackenzie, one of Cara's friends from college.  
  
"Hey Ginny," she says. "You can come in, we're just chilling."  
  
It takes every ounce of willpower Ginny has to keep herself from bolting on the spot. "Actually, can I speak to Cara?"  
  
Mackenzie nodded, then walked inside. Several words were exchanged in a voice too low for Ginny to hear, then Cara walked over and leaned against the doorway.  
  
"Can we talk outside?" Ginny asked. Cara nodded and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Cara I-"  
  
"No I should apologize to you. I didn't know what I was thinking. You are not some damsel in distress trying to escape the pressures of fame and I am not some dashing knight coming to your rescue. I got some fantasy in my head and it got too carried away. I should have realized that we were not meant to be together."  
  
"But that's the thing, I don't know if that's really true."  
  
Cara's eyes widened. "Ginny, what do you mean?"  
  
"The reason why I pulled myself away from you that night wasn't because I didn't like you. I did it because I was scared. Of what we were doing. Of how it made me feel. About what it could mean."  
  
Cara shrugged. "I don't know what it means, but I do know this. You are beautiful Ginny Baker, beautiful and stunning. I know I'm sounding like a hopeless romantic here but.." she looked away in embarrassment. 

"Go on," Ginny said.

"Well now I guess that I've gotten that awkward confession out of the way, where do we go from here?"  
  
"I don't know," Ginny confessed. Anxiety flooded her mind before she could stop it. She asked herself several thousand versions of what it was that she could possibly want. Friendship? Intimacy? A torrid relationship? Passionate romance? Sex? Love? Then a single thought drowned out all the others, banishing them from her mind.  
  
With a rare bout of spontaneity, Ginny kissed Cara on the cheek and whispered in her ear:  
  
"That's tomorrow's problem. Right now, let's just see what happens."  
  
"I can live with that."        


	2. Chapter 2

Cara's house was full of laughter and cheer, as it always was. A stark contrast to the dreary solitude that Ginny experienced most nights. They played a few rounds of Mario Kart, then some Brawl, and then Cara brought out a small box full of black and white cards that Ginny had never seen before in her life. 

"Cards Against Humanity," Ginny read as she held the lid of the box. "What is that?" 

"Ginny, are you serious?" Cara replied. "You've never played Cards Against Humanity?" 

Ginny shook her head. "I never have. How do you play?"

Cara only got through a few sentences into how the game worked before her anxiety returned. 

"I can't play this," Ginny confessed while staring at the floor. 

"Oh come on! Why?"

"I'm in enough trouble as it is with Amelia. She doesn't need any videos of me saying things like...does this card seriously say 'a snapping turtle biting off the tip of your penis'?" 

"Alright I see your point," Cara replied through fits of laughter. "We'll all put our cellphones in the middle of the table and there will be no videos. None. Does that work for you?" 

"Alright," Ginny agreed. 

It was one of the most freeing things Ginny had ever experienced. For a few hours that day, she didn't have to be Ginny Baker, the role model, the perfect celebrity representing her team's image and brand. She could be as shocking, brash, and inappropriate as she wanted, and nothing was off-limits. In fact, she found that her dark sense of humor, which she normally used to cope with the stress of going through each day, actually lent itself well to that game. As they played, Cara would do little things that showed their relationship had changed. A slight squeeze of the hand here, a brush of the shoulder there. Little brief moments of affection that made her heart race. 

As night crept into morning, the game began to wind down. Cara's guests were dwindling in number. Eventually it was just her and Ginny left alone in the house. 

"I really need to get a copy of this game. The team would love it," Ginny said as she was cleaning up the cards. 

"I can deal with the cards," Cara insisted. 

"No I want to help out," Ginny replied. She glanced around at the piles of red cups, paper plates, and open pizza boxes that were strewn around the room. "This house has seen better days." 

Cara laughed as she got a garbage bag. "That it has." 

"So how do you do it? Have parties all the time? Spend every day not knowing if someone was going to pass out in your bed or kick a hole in your bathroom door?" Ginny asked. 

Cara shrugged. "It wasn't always that way. I grew up in a small town. High school was hard for me. I wasn't popular to say the least, and, where I was from, being different could make you a target. I was never invited to parties." 

Ginny winced. "So what changed?" 

"Well I got older, more confident, and I soon realized I had to get the hell out of there. I moved to Los Angeles for college and never went back."

"So was that when you realized you...liked other girls?" Ginny asked as she tied a bag full of greasy plates and sticky beer cups. 

Cara shook her head. "It was middle school for me."

"You must think I'm really silly then," Ginny muttered to herself. 

"For what?" 

"For not knowing until now." 

"It's more common than you would think," Cara reassured. "I know some women who didn't find out until they were 40."

Ginny did not look convinced, and, from the expression on her face, she could tell that Cara knew it. Before she could say anything else however, Cara stopped cleaning the coffee table and put her arms around Ginny's waist. Her touch was gentle and soothing. 

"You will get no judgment from me, I promise," Cara insisted. Ginny leaned into her embrace and they shared a kiss. Cara returned her kiss with one of her own as she hugged Ginny even tighter. "You are wonderful in every possible way," Cara whispered in Ginny's ear. "Just the way you are." Ginny felt her shoulders begins to relax. 

"Cara..." Ginny trailed off as she took in a breath and tried to regain her confidence. Every part of her seemed to know just what she wanted. She just hoped she knew what she was doing. "...I...think you're wonderful too and...I want you...so much" Her mind was beginning to swim and she knew just how inarticulate she sounded. 

"Are you sure?" Cara asked. 

Ginny nodded. "Yes." 

Cara slowly kissed her neck as her hands reached under Ginny's shirt. "I want you too," she said as she pulled it over Ginny's head. Ginny closed her eyes as she kept kissing the shorter woman and letting her hands roam across her body. It was such a different feeling than it was with Trevor. Where he had been muscular, Cara was soft and smooth. For a second, Ginny pondered which she preferred, but her thoughts soon vanished as Cara unhooked her bra and ran her hands across Ginny's breasts. 

"You are so beautiful," Cara whispered as she buried her head into Ginny's chest. Ginny ran her fingers through Cara's silky brown hair, then down Cara's back to her bra. It was only then that Ginny remembered she had never unhooked a bra before. She winced a bit at the idea that fiddling with the hooks was proving to be more difficult than doing 100 push-ups in a row.

"Hold on I got it!" Ginny exclaimed as she finally got it loose, then she pulled it off and threw it onto the floor. 

"Mmm," Cara muttered as she took one of Ginny's breasts in her mouth. Ginny gasped. She could feel herself respond to all the sensations that Cara was giving her. It really had been far too long. That much she knew. She let her own hands take Cara's breasts, marvelling at just how soft they were, how they fit perfectly into each hand. She felt Cara's nipples harden to her touch until Cara was making soft, contented noises into her chest. 

"We should go to my bedroom," Cara suggested, then she grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and led them both down the hall into her room. They fell onto Cara's bed. It was smaller and nowhere near as comfortable as the one at Ginny's hotel in San Diego, but, in that moment, Ginny wanted to be nowhere else. 

Cara ran her fingers through Ginny's thick hair, admiring every strand, as their kisses became deeper and more passionate. It wasn't long until Cara was unbuttoning Ginny's pants and pulling them down across her ankles. Then she kissed down Ginny's chest as her hands spread apart Ginny's legs. They both seemed to know exactly what Ginny wanted. 

Cara let her hand brush very slowly across Ginny's panties and onto her clit, just enough that Ginny felt herself begin to harden. Then, she pulled her hand across Ginny's waistband and tore them off. She let Ginny settle herself into a comfortable position on her bed and buried herself between the pitcher's muscular thighs. 

Out of all her partners, Cara had to be the best at giving head. Maybe it had something to do with experience, or simply knowing a bit more about exactly where to lick, where to suck, what to take and what to tease. It was as she drew her tongue across Ginny's clit that she let two fingers slide into Ginny's wet entrance. 

Ginny screamed. 

It felt nothing short of incredible. There was just something so euphoric about being wanted in every way, of feeling like she could let herself go completely without any consequence. Of being appreciated for everything that she was. She could let herself be vulnerable in that moment. She could let all the stress of her life disappear into ether. She could let herself be loved. 

She felt herself clench into Cara's fingers and rode the wave of her orgasm for as long as she could stand it. 

"Cara!" Ginny gasped as she pulled Cara's head up from beneath her thighs. Cara grinned as she kissed up Ginny's chest and took a breast in her mouth. Ginny moaned and reached her hands behind Cara to cup her ass. Cara's breath began to quicken as Ginny ran her hands down Cara's legs, then back around her hips and to her waist. Ginny then unbuttoned and pulled off Cara's jeans. Cara's underwear was already wet when Ginny pulled that down as well. 

With one smooth motion, the two women changed sides so that Ginny was on top. She let one hand settle itself across Cara's hips. Her other hand rubbed Cara's clit in slow circles and then pushed into her. This was the first time that Ginny had ever fingered another woman before. The sensation was new, but not unwelcoming. There was a certain softness to it that Ginny did not expect. She let her hand find a rhythm that they both enjoyed, and she soon found an angle that she could tell made Cara feel amazing. Then she pulled them out and let her tongue brush across Cara's sex, marveling at just how amazing Cara tasted. 

"I'm going to cum," Cara whispered. Then she pulled her thighs tighter and Ginny could feel her convulse and writhe under her. 

"Wow," Cara gasped as Ginny brought herself up. "You are...amazing." 

"Not bad for a first time with a girl," Ginny said with more than a hint of boastfulness. 

"Not bad indeed." 

They continued to cuddle and talk throughout the night. Dawn broke too soon for both of them. With a sigh, Ginny pulled herself off of the bed, gathered up her clothing from all the various places they had been thrown, and put them on as neatly as they could. Cara threw on something quick, then redid her makeup and tried her hardest to tame what had to be the most obvious case of sex hair Ginny had ever seen. 

They both ignored the half-cleaned state of Cara's living room as they went out the door. Ginny slept for most of the ride back to San Diego in Cara's blue convertable. Then it was back at the Petco stadium for yet another day at work. Ginny was hungry and exhausted, but strangely content. 

Cara made a sad, pouty face as they pulled into the parking lot. They shared a hug, as always, and a kiss, which was new. 

It was only as Ginny was halfway across the parking lot that she realized she neither noticed, nor cared, if anyone was watching.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this fic! I never thought it would get as much feedback as it did both here and at tumblr. The story I wrote for Ginny and how she came to terms with her sexuality has several similarities to mine so this was a very personal fic for me. This fandom is really great already and you are all very awesome.


End file.
